DESCRIPTION:(provided by Applicant) The ultimate objective of the research projects in this application is to improve our understanding of, and our therapeutic options in, lymphomas arising from germinal center cells. Members of the Biostatistics Core will provide assistance in the design and analysis of the clinical, murine, and laboratory research projects. The purpose of the Biostatistics Core is to provide the following services: 1. To provide biostatistical collaboration for clinical research protocols, including all aspects of the design, conduct, analysis, and reporting of the clinical studies. 2. To provide biostatistical collaboration for all laboratory studies conducted in Projects 5 and 6 or through Core C, including all aspects of the design, conduct, analysis, and reporting of such studies, with emphasis on the correlation of laboratory results with clinical parameters and outcomes. 3. To provide biostatistical collaboration for gene expression profiling studies, including all aspects of design, and, in collaboration with Core A, analysis with regard to clustering and classification by clinical parameters and by outcome. 4. To provide biostatistical collaboration for murine studies, with or without laboratory correlative components, including all aspects of the design and analysis of such studies. 5. To assist in the supervision of data management for the clinical studies. 6. To oversee the computerization and quality assurance activities of the Quality Control Center, with respect to clinical and laboratory data collected on the clinical studies. 7. To oversee the computerization, quality assurance, and retrieval programs for the pathology database of Core B, and to assist with the design, analysis, and reporting of studies linking pathology results to clinical information.